ES LO MEJOR
by Mas alla de la realidad
Summary: Cuando uno de verdad se enamora lo unico que le importa es la felicidad del otro... Jori TERMINADA
1. Chapter 1

**Estaba medio depre y decidi subir esta historia, la mayoria de lo que escribi salio de mi corazon, asi que espero que lo disfruten.**

**Esta historia va dedicada a todos los que me dejaron aunque sea un review en mi historia "El papel de sus vidas", encerio muchas grcias.**

**Victorious no me pertenece, solo hago esto porque me ayuda a expresar lo que siento.**

**ES LO MEJOR**

POV JADE

_¿Quisieras saber por qué te trato así?, tú dices que te lastimo, que te duele que algunas veces te ignore, que te insulte, que simplemente no te trate de un modo distinto, cada que me miras con esos hermosos ojos chocolate, después de un insulto de parte mía, un golpe, o simplemente después de ignorarte, veo aquella pregunta en ellos, se refleja un enorme dolor en tus ojos, quizá no por el dolor físico, sino por el dolor psicológico que te causo._

_Pero tu tienes la culpa de todo esto, yo solo te lastimo, y tu… sigues ahí, siempre con esa estúpida sonrisa, aquella que hace que quiera… te lastimo y tu te acercas mas a mi, ¿qué debo hacer para que te alejes? _

_Quisiera poder verte a los ojos y contestar esa pregunta que te haces cada que sucede una de estas actitudes crueles que tomo contigo, quisiera nunca haberte conocido, poder regresar el tiempo y no haberme… _

_La respuesta de aquella pregunta es tan obvia pero a la vez tan compleja, yo no te culpo, pues yo tampoco entendí dicha razón en un principio, verte sufrir era para que te alejaras de mi, que acaso no vez que no quiero tenerte cerca, quiero que te alejes de mi, que no te acerques, que no me mires, que no me ayudes, no volverte a ver nunca mas… aunque sé que si pasara esto mi agonía se haría aun mayor de la que ahora siento._

_Sabes, quisiera poder alejarme de ti, ¿Crees que te lastimo tratándote de este modo?, pues yo sufro aun mas cuando te hago todo eso, te pido un favor, por favor aléjate de mi, no quiero seguir lastimándote y lastimándome, e hecho hasta lo imposible para que te vallas, debes de entender que es lo mejor para las dos, entre mas lejos estés de mi sufriré menos._

_Hoy decidí que debo hacer como si no existieras, hare como si no estuvieras ahí, como si ya solo fueras un recuerdo, un fantasma de lomas doloroso que me a ocurrido pero a la vez lo mejor y lo mas hermoso, todo por ser una estúpida y porque tú no quieres alejarte de mí, para que en las dos se apague este dolor que vive dentro de nosotras._

_Debo ignorarte, quizá de este modo pronto la herida sane y pueda intentar volver a rehacer mi vida, perdóname Vega, pero… tu sabes que es lo __mejor._

* * *

><p><em>Ya es de noche una vez mas, yo intente ignorarte, aunque esta agonía cada día crece aun más, yo sé que jamás sentirás lo mismo, hoy me eh decidido a ser feliz, a arrancarme tu recuerdo de mi corazón, aunque este no quiere ceder y se aferra aun mas.<em>

_Hoy estaba con el único que puede aunque sea hacer que no piense tanto en ti, yo sé que esta mal lo que hago con Beck, le doy alas a un amor que nunca a existido… aunque debo de admitir que me encantaría que en cuanto yo logre olvidarte podría darme una oportunidad con él, eso seria lo mejor._

_Al llegar a la escuela te vi, estabas tan hermosa como siempre, platicando con André animadamente, a tu lado estaba mi mejor amiga Cat, el idiota de Robbie junto con Rex y mi novio Beck, decidí mejor no acercarme, entre menos te vea será mejor para mi._

_Lamentablemente la suerte no quiere sonreírme, al parecer Cat me vio, me tomo de la mano y me llevo junto a ti, hice caso omiso de esa sonrisa tuya, en tus ojos vi reflejado una vez mas esa pregunta, quisiera… pero yo sé que lo mejor para las dos es que yo me __aleje._

* * *

><p><em>Han pasado dos semanas desde que comencé a ignorarte, ciertamente me siento mucho mejor, aunque cada día yo a ti te veo cada vez más triste, al parecer tu has decidido comenzar a aceptar esta rutina que ni siquiera una mirada puede verse entre nosotras, me alegra que tu lo estés aceptando tan bien, o eso pensaba hasta que decidiste acabar con todo esto y confrontarme. Estabas parada junto a tu casillero, cuando escuche tu voz después de dos semanas sentí que todo lo que había pasado no sirvió de nada ya que cada palabra tuya solo abre cada vez mas la herida. <em>

-Jade… podría hablarte solo un segundo- _Aunque muero por intercambiar aunque sea una mirada contigo no pienso detenerme y sigo mi camino. Tan terca como siempre no Vega, me tomas de la mana y te aferras a ella, me giro rápidamente para no toparme con tus ojos o temo hacer una estupidez. No pienso darte la cara porque simplemente no podría._

-Jade, yo sé que nunca te caí muy bien pero de verdad esto no puede seguir así… por lo menos mírame- _Sigo en la misma posición de antes, no pienso hacerlo, no pienso contestarte._

-Sé que nunca tuvimos una buena relación pero… cada día vamos de mal en peor- _Jale fuertemente mi brazo y pude librarme de tu agarre, no podía siquiera mirarte, a mi también me duele mucho como se esta tornando todo este asunto, pero debes de dejarme ir, debo alejarme de ti, aunque mi corazón me diga que debo de volver hacia ti yo sé que debo alejarme y dejar que tu seas feliz, nuestros destinos ya están escritos y nada podrá cambiarlos._

_Hoy te digo un adiós Vega, no volverás a saber de mi, lo juro, no me interpondré mas en tu camino, me alejare para que puedas tener una vida normal aunque quizá yo nunca tenga una ya que ya no tengo corazón, porque tu te quedaste con el. _

_Esto lo hago por ti y solo por ti, cuando amas a una persona lo único que quieres es su felicidad, te deseo lo mejor Vega, pero lo mas importante quiero que seas feliz y que te olvides de mi, hasta nunca Vega. _

**Yo se que es demasiado corto, pero es que ustedes saben... **** ¿Que opinan? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? Diganmelo en un review y me haran muy feliz, gracias por leer,**


	2. Chapter 2

**_HOLA, SOY YO DE NUEVO, AHORA SI LO ADMITO_****_ TARDE SIGLOS, LO SE, PERO AQUI ESTA UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA, QUE AUN NO SE SI TENGA VARIOS CAPITULOS O TERMINE PRONTO._**

**_VicTORIous NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO ESTA DEPRESIVA HISTORIA QUE SIRVE PARA DESAHOGARME_**

_Mi padre se convirtió en el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando le dije que dejaría Hollywood Arts e irme a Inglaterra a estudiar administración de empresas para algún día hacerme cargo de la empresa de la familia, las industrias West. Mi sueño nunca fue ni será administrar una empresa, yo siempre quise ser artista aunque nadie de mi padre se opusiera a esto, pero ahora tenia una razón mas fuerte que lo que me impulsaba a seguir mis sueños, y era… Vega, debía alejarme de ella, ya que yo solo quería que ella fuese feliz, sabia que no podríamos ser nada, entre ella y yo no había ni siquiera una amistad, aunque ella siempre estaba ahí para apoyarme._

_¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el día que decidí olvidarla? No estoy segura, yo sentía que habían pasado años, ya que no hablarle me estaba matando, así es, llevaba ignorándola ya desde hacia algún tiempo, pero esta agonía me estaba consumiendo, cada que podía divisarla me surgían unas ganas enormes de… sé que solo me estoy haciendo daño, pero…. En el corazón no se manda._

_El día de hoy te sentaste cerca de la ventana Vega, el día que intentaste hablar conmigo había pasado no hacia mucho, ¿Cuando comenzó a pasarme esto? Comencé a perder el sentido del tiempo, ya no sabia ni en que día me encontraba, la verdad no me importaba que día fuese, ya que lo días pasan y pasan, pero yo sigo sintiéndome del mismo modo, me siento vacía por dentro, porque tu te has llevado… mi corazón, te llevaste todo, ya que tu te has convertido en mi mundo, todo gira alrededor de ti, pero eh decidido olvidarte a como de lugar, aunque para ello deba renunciar a mis sueños y convertirme en alguien que no soy._

_Ya no quiero seguir sufriendo, debo de alejarte de mi, aunque para ello deba de hacer que me odies hasta en punto en que tu desees ya no verme nunca, incluso que prefieras que… muriera y desapareciera para siempre._

_La indiferencia que muestro no es suficiente, ya que tú sigues estando ahí, intentando decirme algo, a lo cual ya no me molesto ni siquiera a contestar con un comentario hiriente, solo traro de hacer como si no existieras, pero… ya no lo soporto mas._

_Sé que si sigo así no podre soportarlo y todo lo que eh estado intentando todo este tiempo se vendrá abajo y terminare cediendo a lo que mi corazón me dice a gritos que haga._

_Hoy ya no pude soportar ya no verte, fingía que veía hacia la ventana para mirarte aunque sea de reojo, pronto me canse de esto y eso ya no me basto. Comencé a verte directamente sin importar guardar las apariencias, solo quería verte un rato, solo quería verte una vez mas… aunque sea una ultima vez, te veías tan hermosa, me dolía tanto el solo pensar que no te volvería a ver. Perdida en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta de que te habías percatado que te observaba nuestras miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos, no podía sostenerte la mirada, era demasiado para mi, esos hermosos ojos chocolate, tan lindos, tan únicos y tan tuyos Vega. Vi en tus ojos un poco de dolor, perdóname Vega, es lo mejor, quisiera aunque sea poder decirte adiós, si tan solo pudiera… pero de ese modo seria mas difícil para mi._

_Sonó el típico ruido que indicaba que la clase de Sikowitz había terminado, ciertamente no entendí absolutamente nada de lo que explico, ya no importa, la administración y los números pronto serán mi vida, comencé a guardar mis cosas, todos salieron, Beck quería esperarme, pero le dije que mejor me esperara en el auto, tenia que entregar la carta de mi cambio a la escuela, comencé a buscarla entre mis cosa ¿En que cuaderno la deje?, ya no había nadie, solo estaba… ella_

-¿Jade podemos hablar?- _No pensaba contestarle nada ¿Por qué insiste en hacerlo mas difícil? ¿Qué no ve que no quiero lastimarla? No quiero hacerte más daño Vega, solo te pido que te alejes de mí por el bien de las dos _

–Por lo menos mírame- _Una lagrima cayo de parte suya y se estrello en el suelo, no podía verla a los ojos era demasiado_

-¿Solo te quedaras así, sin decir nada? ¿Ni siquiera vas a mirarme? ¿Qué paso Jade, cuando tu odio se convirtió en repulsión hacia mí? Si no quieres volver a verme, solo dímelo y no te volveré a molestar, pero aunque sea mírame- _Ya no lo soporto mas, será la última vez que la vea, alce mi rostro, estaba llorando, sostuve las lagrimas, no lloraría, sé que estoy tomando la mejor decisión, nuestras miradas se toparon una vez mas, puse mi mano en su mejilla limpie algunas lagrimas, solo una oración, una despedida._

-Perdóname, es lo mejor- _Me miro incrédula aun con lagrimas en los ojos, me gire y me dispuse a irme, ella me tomo de la muñeca y comenzó a hablar entre sollozos_

-¿Lo mejor para quien? ¿Para ti? Jade yo…- Lo mejor para las dos, aléjate, no quiero lastimarte, solo… aléjate, sal de mi mente, de mi vida… de mi corazón.

-Adiós Vega- _Fueron mis ultimas palabras, después de soltarme de su agarre y dirigirme a la oficina de Helen para dejar la nota de mi padre. Sabia que me iba a seguir, a ella no le gusta dejar las cosas así, pero no quería mirar atrás, no ahora._

_Entre a la oficina de Helen, tuve una pequeña platica con ella de mis razones sobre por que quería dejar la escuela si esto es lo que amaba hacer y porque quería estudia administración e irme de aquí, a lo que yo solo conteste con un_- Estoy cansada de esto, quiero tomar nuevos aires y no salir herida ni lastimar a alguien- _Ella también me miro incrédula, solo dijo que no era su labor detenerme, sino de otra persona, no entendí eso ultimo, así que no le di importancia._

_Al salir de la oficina estaba ahí otra vez, ¿Qué no se cansa?_

-Te vas a estudiar administración, tú odias eso, ¿A que se debe tan cambio?- _Si lastimarte es lo que necesito para alejarte de mi, entonces no me dejas opción, perdóname por esto Vega_

-No quiero verte, ahora lárgate- _Esa mirada de dolor que se reflejo en tus ojo me estaba matando, pero al fin es por nuestro bien_

-Te lo prometí, me iré- _Comenzó a caminar a pasos rápidos, lamento que terminara así pero…_

_Comencé a caminar con dirección a la calle, donde Beck me esperaba ya, cuando la vi una vez mas, iba tan despistada, ni siquiera veía que el semáforo paso de rojo para los autos a verde, estaba a mitad de la calle muy cerca de mi, un coche al parecer venia hacia ti, el tiempo comenzó a pasar lentamente, comencé a correr hacia ella, te grite, volteaste y alcance a empujarte fuera del alcance del coche._

_Sentí una fuerte punzada en mi pierna y brazo, luego un fuerte impacto con el pavimento, vi borroso por algunos segundo y escuche como el y ella gritaban mi nombre. _

_**AGRADESCO A:**_

_AsukaMiyamoto: amiga,gracias por apoyarme tambien con esta historia, lei el final de la tuya y me encanto, espero leer nuevas historias de tu autoria tkm_

_ABlaker: muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te gustara, sigo esperando actualizacion de tu parte eh, me tienes atrapada_

_Mr. Rex: Lei tu nueva historia y... me dejo sin palbras, fue hermosamente perfecta, me encanto, muero por que actualices, gracias por tus reviews_

_loverxanime: amiga, gracias por seguirme apoyando, por tus reviews, por tu apoyo, me encanta tu historia, es increible, espero que actualices pornto, t kiero amiga_

_MariianaGL: gracias por apoyar mi historia, me alegra que te gustara a mi tambien me encanta tu historia, se pone muy interesante, espero actualices pronto_

_DK-sudi: no, gracias a ti por leerme y por escribir, tu hitoria me encanta, espero que actualices pronto, gracias por tus reviews _


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí estoy yo una vez mas con esta historia de nuevo, después de tanto.**

**VicTORIous no me pertenece T-T**

**Bueno, pues la depresión se fue de mi vida un poco y este capitulo es bastante menos tétrico a como escribí los anteriores, espero que aun asi les guste, gracias por entrar y leer, me hacen muy feliz. **

POV JADE

_Sentí una fuerte punzada en mi pierna y brazo, luego un fuerte impacto con el pavimento, vi borroso por algunos segundo y escuche como el y ella gritaban mi nombre._

_Me dolió bastante, pero creo que puedo levantarme, Vega y Beck corrieron hacia mi con cara de preocupación, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Ni que me hubiera muerto. Me levante no podía caminar muy bien así que Beck me ayudo a apoyarme._

-Debo llevarte a un hospital Jade-

-No es para tanto solo… llévame a casa Beck-

-Jade… yo…- _Me gire e intente caminar con ayuda de Beck al auto, no puedo hablar con Vega, no sabría que decirle, quizá un insulto no sirva esta vez._

_Beck me llevo a mi casa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo vi preocupado a mi padre por mi, en realidad era porque quería que me fuera a estudiar administración y esto retrasaba sus planes, pero en fin, estaba preocupado al final de cuentas._

_Beck estaba impresionantemente angustiado, me veía como si me hubiese muerto._

-Solo me golpeo un auto, no es para tanto-

-Hay Jade… bueno, fue un lindo gesto-

-¿Qué ser arroyada por un auto?-

-Lo que hiciste por Tori-

-Yo no hice nada por ella-

-Bueno… si tú lo dices- _Mi padre entro y dijo que el doctor había llegado, le pidió a Beck se fuera y después de un corto beso se fue aun preocupado. ¿Para qué mandaron traer a un medico? Ni que me fuera a morir. _

_El idiota del doctor me reviso y dijo que necesitaba descanso y que debía tomar mi medicamento, que asco, de seguro sabía horrible, odio la medicina, las heridas se curan solas, pero si hubiese una medicina para curar el dolor que siento por dentro la tomaría aunque fuese veneno._

_Estúpido yeso, odio esto, no me arrepiento de haber salvado a Vega pero… debo admitir que me dolió mucho el golpe, aunque me hubiese dolido más si algo le llegara a pasar, que asco es estar enamorada, es tan estúpido, tan cursi, tan hiu, me dan ganas de vomitar. Hay Vega, por eso lo mejor es que me valla, deje de hacer cosas estúpidas y pueda sentirme mejor, dejar de lastimarnos las dos. _

_Estuve pensando un buen rato hasta que mi padre interrumpió gritando desde la parte de abajo._

-Jadelyn tienes visitas- _Odio que me llame así ¿No es mas fácil que solo me llame Jade? Mi padre y sus cosas que me sacan de quicio. ¿Quién será? De seguro es Cat, los chismes en Hollywood Arts. vuelan, a estas alturas de seguro ya todos lo saben. Estúpidos todos. No quiero ver a nadie pero seria una grosería si la dejara así, pero ciertamente ahora no me importa._

-¿Quién es?-

-Dice que es una amiga de la escuela-

-Esta bien, dile que venga- _Solo le diré un "Hola Cat, estoy bien, ahora ya te puedes ir" o para que hacerlo tan largo solo un "Gracias por venir Cat, adiós" , tocaron la puerta y le dije que pasara._

-Hola-

-…- _¿Qué demonios hace aquí? ¿Una amiga de la escuela? Si yo la lastimo todo el tiempo, a eso no se le puede llamar amiga, ¿Qué no entiende que no quiero verla? ¿Qué no lo deje claro con lo que le dije en la tarde? Es una terca, quizá quiera que la lastime más o que la lance por las escaleras, a ver si así al fin me deja en paz. _

-Yo solo vine a…-

-Ciertamente no me importa a que viniste, solo lárgate, que no te quedo claro, no quiero verte, quiero que te vallas, no te quiero ver, yo te odio, ¿Qué no lo vez?-

-Eso ya lo se pero yo… ya no puedo seguir así yo…-

-Valla ciega y estúpida, típico de ti Vega-

-Valla, por lo menos ya me hablas- _Es que cuando esta cerca no me puedo controlar, ella es tan… ah me saca de quicio._

-…-

-De acuerdo, al parecer ya no dirás nada, ahora es mi turno de hablar-

-…-

-Bueno, ya estoy harta de tus desplantes de chica mala, que de pronto me hables y luego me lastimes, digas que me odies y luego tú… me salves la vida, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Jade, tu me importas, yo te…-

-No entiendo porque te importo yo siempre te trato mal, te lastimo y tu… sigues aquí, mírate estas aquí a punto de llorar por mi, ¿Cuál es tu problema? Debes de odiarme, que no lo entiendes, eso es lo que yo mas quiero en la vida, ver en tus ojos odio reflejado hacia mi, que ya no te me acerques, quiero que tus ojos digan que me aleje, que me odies no ver en ellos solo… lo que yo quiero ver-

-No entiendo-

-¿No lo deje claro? Quiero que me odies. Lo reitero, sorda y estúpida-

-Eso no, lo ultimo ¿Lo que tu quieres ver?-

-Eso no importa, ¿Qué debo hacer para que me odies?-

-De verdad debes odiarme para hacer todo esto, pero déjame hacerte solo tres preguntas y te juro que si me las respondes me alejare-

-No lo necesito, me iré dentro de poco y no te volveré a ver-

-Primero deben quitarte el yeso, mientras puedo venir todos los días a verte-

-No lo permitiré-

-¿Qué harás si no te puedes mover?-

-Le diré a mi padre que no te dejé pasar-

-Pues creo que le caí bien-

-Pues a mi no me caes bien-

-Solo tres-

-¿Lo juras?-

-Si, no volverás a saber de mí… pero debes ser honesta-

-Primera-

-¿Por qué me salvaste si me odias?-

-Por sentido común, si puedo hacer algo para salvar a _cualquiera ¿_porque no hacerlo?- _O si, esto me ayudara mucho, adiós Vega, hoy te parto el corazón, es mejora así._

-¿Por qué me dijiste "perdóname es lo mejor"?

-Pues… yo no quería… lastimarte-

-Pues no funciono, me lastimas demasiado Jade-

-Te queda solo una-

-¿Por qué me odias tanto?-

**Jade ya dile que no la odia, por el... ah, dile y veras que ella también te ama, es tu oportunidad, hazlo si no luego te vas a arrepentir.**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Merece un review? Gracias a los que me dejan un review y me agregan a favoritos, me hacen sonreir**

**Gracias a:**

**kiuser1: Gracias por la oportunidad, es un placer escribir y que te tomes la molestia de comentar, me hizo muy feliz tu comentario :)  
><strong>

**loverxanime: No se lo puede decir y luego huir, se supone que lo que quiere es no lastimara, bueno... no es como si no lo hiciera ahora pero... bueno a veces es lo mejor. Gracias por tus reviews y por seguir mi historia, me haces muy feliz tkm amiga  
><strong>

**AsukaMiyamoto: Amiga gracias, tarde mucho lo se pero bueno aquí esta, gracias por seguir mi historia sabes que tkm y que te admiro, soy tu fan #1 gracias por todo :D**

**Mr. Rex: Muchísimas gracias por seguir apoyándome, me encanta como escribes, tus historias, te admiro, te respeto, enserio, viniendo de ti dignifica mucho.**


	4. Chapter 4

**YA SE TARDO AÑOS EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO AQUI ESTA UN NUEVO CAPITULO, DISFRUTENLO.**

**VicTORIous no es mio, creo que es obvio.**

POV JADE

-Te queda solo una-

-¿Por qué me odias tanto?- _La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, ciertamente no me la esperaba ¿Qué se supone que debía de contestarle? Un… no vale la pena ni siquiera pensar en decirle el porqué de mi odio "Te odio porque hiciste que me enamorara de ti, porque me haces hacer cosas estúpidas, de hacer que me haga vulnerable y te odio porque te amo Vega" que estúpidamente cursi me escuche a ya se otra razón por la que te odio, "Porque me haces ser tan cursi" que patético._

_Que estúpidamente patético es que yo no pueda decírtelo, que a pesar de que me puedo a enfrentar a todo y todos contigo es distinto, es como si tu me hicieras distinta, tengo miedo de una negativa de tu parte, de que me rechaces, de que luego de ello ya no pueda verte a los ojos otra vez, tengo miedo a que me quieras, a que me enamore de ti y tu de mi, terminar lastimándonos, tengo miedo a que solo juegues conmigo, a que cambies de parecer, a una oportunidad, tengo miedo a un "Si" tuyo pero también tengo miedo a un "No", porque sé que en las dos formas podría sufrir, por ello prefiero no decírtelo, prefiero no hacerlo, prefiero que te alejes de mi, y prefiero que termines odiándome._

-¿Jade? ¿No dirás nada?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Estas jugando conmigo?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Vas a contestar?-

-Ah eso… si, yo es solo que me perdí un rato en mis… espera y a ti que te importa eso-

-Tengo derecho a tres preguntas-

-No lo tienes-

-Tú aceptaste a cambio de que te dejara en paz-

-Te dije que podías hacerme tres preguntas, no que debía contestarlas-

-¿Es muy difícil responder esa pregunta?-

-De acuerdo tú lo pediste, es porque...- _Me saco de mis casillas y se lo pensaba gritar, pero mejor me lo guarde y le dije lo que ella debía escuchar no lo que realmente sentía _–quiero que te alejes de mi, porque no quiero que estés cerca mio, no quiero verte, porque eres la persona mas irritante, torpe, desesperante, odiosa, estúpida y porque te… odio por todo eso-

_Sus ojos comenzaron a apañarse, sé que la lastime pero si no quiero que se aleje es lo mejor que puedo hacer, lastimarla es lo mejor, solo aléjate por favor, yo sé que aun puedes hacerlo, yo solo puedo lastimarte y yo quiero que tu seas feliz._

_Me alejare y prometo que volveré a pensar en ti cuando logre olvidarte, volveré algún día, te veré a los ojos y te podre decir que te eh olvidado._

-Jade me duele que me digas esto pero si es lo que de verdad sientes pues…-

-No… tú debes de irte antes de que cometa una estupidez-

-¿Me mataras? ¿Me lastimaras? No creo que lo puedas hacer más-

-Vete, eso es lo que no quiero, no lo vez yo no quiero lastimarte, por eso debes de alejarte de mi-

-Si no quieres lastimarme entonces deja de intentar que me aleje-

-¿Pero acaso no entiendes? Eres mas estúpida de lo que pensé, solo vete además ¿Por qué quieres estar junto a mí? Te lastimo, te golpeo, te odio y tu sigues aquí, solo vete déjame ser feliz Vega-

-¿Serás feliz si me alejo de ti?-

-No…- _Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero debo de destruirte si es necesario_- mi vida será perfecta si desapareces-

-Adiós para siempre Jade, solo una ultima cosa…- _Que demonios no fue suficiente con todo lo que le dije ¿Qué es lo que le falta? ¿Qué le diga que si no se va la tirare por las escaleras?_

_Pensó un segundo si hacerlo o no, lo vi en sus ojos,_ se levanto de la silla que se encontraba al lado de mi cama se acercó a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla, y sentí como una lagrima cayó en mi blusa, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta la abrió y salió sin decir nada mas.

_Yo quería salir corriendo, sé que no podría con el yeso, aunque sea arrastrándome pero si hacia eso pues todo lo que te dije Vega no hubiese servido de nada, es lo mejor para las dos, lo juro, aunque me muera en el intento te voy a olvidar, te voy a sacar de mi corazón aunque tenga que sacarlo de mi cuerpo, si eso necesito eso are._

_Sin pensarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, prometí no llorar por ti pero no puedo, odio ser tan vulnerable por tu culpa, otra razón para odiarte._

_Después de ese día, todo cambio, fui algunos días a la escuela después de eso, con muletas y eso, con ayuda de Beck y de Cat, no se ni a que iba, era algo estúpido. Las insistencias de Beck de ir a la escuela y no desperdiciar mis últimos días en la ciudad fueron mayores que mi razón._

_Todos los días la veía disimuladamente, pero seguía igual de indiferente con ella, no le hablaba, no estaba cerca de ella y no la miraba, bueno ella no se percataba mientras de vez en cuando no podía evitarlo y solo la veía de reojo._

_Todo bien hasta que uno de esos días Sikowitz tenia que abrir su gran bocota._

-Jade y Tori improvisación ahora, tema… el que quieran, pero no se salgan del personaje-

-¿Estas loco o estúpido? Traigo un yeso no pienso actuar- _Ella no dijo nada, es mas hizo caso omiso de lo que sucedía a su alrededor._

-Bueno en ese caso el tema es que te acabas de romper una pierna y acción-

-No puedo subir al escenario-

-¿Beck le ayudas a Jade?-

-Claro- _Valla Beck que apoyo_

_Me ayudo, puso una silla y me ayudo a llegar ahí, Vega ni siquiera se movió, hasta que el idiota de Sikowitz al fin le dijo algo_

-Tori ¿No harías el honor?-

-No me siento bien hoy, creo que debería ir a la enfermería-

-Mala excusa ahora al escenario-

_Se levanto con pesadez de su silla y camino hacia mi, se sentó en la silla colocada frente a mi pero su mirada y mente estaban en otro lado_

-Acción-

-… -

-…-

-No es actuación muda-

_Ella dio un suspiro y al fin dijo algo, aunque no era la que esperaba_

-No puedo con esto… no puedo con ella, lo siento Sikowitz-

-Esta bien, Beck al escenario-

_Ella se sentó de nuevo, Beck y yo realizamos una buena escena, pero mi mente estaba con ella, me hacia feliz que ahora me odiara pero también me estaba matando._

_Los días cada vez pasaron más rápido, me quitaron el yeso, mi padre tramito los boletos y la inscripción a la escuela y llego el día de la partida, todos se despidieron de mí, Robbie, mi mejor amigo André, mi hermana Cat y mi novio Beck, seguiré teniendo contacto con ellos, quizá hasta algún día los invita a mi casa y a mi nueva vida._

**_Quiero agradecer a:_**

**_Hime-chan196: Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, la tuya me encanta, tiene una trama increible, me encanta, espero que actualices pronto._**

**_AsukaMiyamoto: Amiga, gracias por comentar, me encanta todo lo que escribes, sabes que me encanta, tkm amiga._**

**_loverxanime: My best friend, un gracias no basta, pero aun asi gracias, amo tu historia y espero actualizacion de tu parte._**

**_robertdavidac: Gracias, me has enseñado tanto, pleticar contigo es increible, me haces ver todo distinto, encerio muchas gracias, espero que esta capitulo sea de tu agrado y cumpla tus espectativas._**

**_kiuser1: Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, me alegra que te guste, me siento feliz, buenas vibras amigo, muchisimas gracias._**

**_Mr. Rex: Mi maestra, me alegra que tambien sigas esta historia, es un honor viniendo de tu parte, sabes que yo te admiro muchisimo, muchas gracias amiga. Muero por una actualizacion tuya._**

**_lindsaywest: Muchisimas gracias por comentar, encerio, tu historia me facina y ya quiero leer el sig capitulo._**

**_quirvan108: Que te puedo decir, gracias, tus historias me encantan, me hicieron volver a leer esas historias que me encantan, con una trama que me encanta._**

**_MERECE UN REVIEW? HAGANME FELIZ Y DIGANME QUE PIENSAN DE ESTE CAPITULO, SI DEBO DE CONTINUAR O SI MEJOR MATO A TODOS Y YA xD. Gracias por leer, a los lectores que dejan un review, a los que leen y no comenta, a los que dejaran hoy un review y a los nuevos lectores (si hay alguno)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Quedo corto lo se, tarde mucho también lo se, pero aquí esta disfrútenlo y gracias por entrar y leer mi historia, la oportunidad brindada es un honor.**_

_**VicTORIous NO me pertenece, solo lo hago por el gusto de escribir y de que me brinde la opinión de mi trabajó.**_

_Los días cada vez pasaron más rápido, me quitaron el yeso, mi padre tramito los boletos y la inscripción a la escuela y llego el día de la partida, todos se despidieron de mí, Robbie, mi mejor amigo André, mi hermana Cat y mi novio Beck, seguiré teniendo contacto con ellos, quizá hasta algún día los invita a mi casa y a mi nueva vida._

_Es el día de la partida, el adiós siempre es duro, pero me siento tan… estúpida al irme solo por ella, me siento tonta ya que no quiero aceptarlo, niego a mi corazón que siento algo, me obligo a pensar que es mejor que yo me valla pero me siento como una cobarde al no tener el valor para decírselo, me duele herirla tantas veces con mis palabras, pero… ya eso no importa, yo me eh decidido a ser feliz porque veré hacia adelante a partir de ahora, ya no mirare hacia atrás, jure olvidarla, sacarla de mi corazón pero lo mas importante seré feliz y te dejare serlo Vega, lo juro._

_Si ni siquiera mi padre tuvo la decencia de llevarme al aeropuerto, bueno no era como si yo esperara que hiciera algo más pero… bueno que más da. Agarro mi maleta y veo por ultima vez la casa en la que crecí y donde dejo muchas cosas, buenas y malas, odio, rencor, tristeza, desilusión, sufrimiento pero también alegrías de cuando solo estaba yo y mi hermano, cuando en mi cuarto escribía y me desahogaba, cuando tocaba ese piano lleno de recuerdos y componía canciones, cuando pasaba ratos con mis amigos, cuando solo me recostaba en la cama y miraba ala techo recordando y viviendo en un mundo diferente al que ahora no puedo escapar y debo enfrentar._

_Abro la puerta y con mi pequeña maleta a cuestas me encamino a mi auto que mi padre venderá y me mandara dinero para comprar uno nuevo, últimamente me pone mas atención, no como un padre normal pero bueno… por lo menos me dijo un "te quiero" antes de que se fuera. _

_Subo a mi auto y coloco la maleta en el asiento del copiloto, es hora repito una y otra vez en mi mente, llegue un poco antes y falta una hora para que salga mi vuelo así que decido ir a la cafetería del aeropuerto a pedir un capuchino y sentarme en la barra para observar solo al vacío._

_Me duele inmensamente pensar que no me pude despedir de Vega, sé que si hubiera hecho eso quizá hubiese hecho una estupidez, me hubiese sido mas difícil eso es seguro. Además sé que ahora me odia y así tienen que ser las cosas, odio se paga con odio y solo con eso, yo desde un principio la trate mal, en cuanto vi como tallaba a Beck el día que llego me saco de quicio, ¿Quién demonios se creía para hacer eso?_

_La odie desde ese día pero luego… algo paso, algo diferente, algo que nunca se me habría ocurrido que pasaría, fueron muchas cosas, empezó cuando fue mi pareja en combate escénico y vi como acepto el castigo fue… ¿Qué demonios le pasa en la cabeza a esa estúpida? Era como para que me hubiese humillado u odiado, algo, un grito, una ofensa o algo, pero no, ella y su estúpida carita y actitud de niña inocente._

_Luego cuando corte a Beck ella me ayudo para que volviera con el a pesar de todo lo malo que le había hecho, de como la trate, de todo, me ayudo, aun así había algo en ella que no me gustaba, quería apuñalarla con un tenedor o tirarla por la escaleras._

_Pero el día que me ayudo con mi obra mí mundo dio una vuelta completa, la seguía tratando igual de mal o quizá hasta peor y… ella estuvo ahí, sabía lo importante que era para mi que mi padre viera que podía hacer algo de mi carrera, quien iba a pensar que terminaría abandonándolo de este modo; siguiendo en lo que estábamos yo comencé a sentir un pequeño afecto hacia ella, pero pensé quizá podríamos ser amigas, pero quise luego vomitar ante tal idea._

_Pero luego pasaron tantas cosas, ella me ayudaba cada que podía, me ayudo en la prisión en Yerba, paso tanto y comencé a verla distintito y ella ayudaba demasiado a acrecentar este sentimiento, me pedía un abrazo cada que podía y se portaba tan linda conmigo que… que maldito asco, quiero vomitar de solo recordarlo._

_Yo me negué a aceptarlo y comencé a tratarla cada vez mas mal, ofensas, peleas, gritos, de todo pero… ella no cedía seguía ahí, tan latente en mi mente como siempre, pero no, yo era Jade West y me negaba a aceptarlo._

_Cada día intentaba con mas empeña alejarla de mi pero no funcionaba ¿Qué tenia que hacer para que se alejara? Todo siguió así hasta que ya no lo soporte mas, ya no lo podía negar, ella me… que asco no puedo ni decirlo, pero me duele saber que era verdad, que yo… estaba enamorada de Victoria Vega, Tori o Vega como me gusta llamarla._

_Y desde el día que decidí aceptarlo también decidí comenzar con el hecho de ignorar a mi corazón, a lo que sentía y lo mas importante comencé a ignorarla a ella, ahí fue donde comenzó todo lo que ustedes ya vieron._

-Vuelo a 309 a Londres favor de comenzar a abordar el avión-

_Al parecer ya empezaron a llamar para que comenzara a abordar el avión, di un suspiro, pague la cuenta y me dispuse a hacer la estúpida fila para abordar, que aburrido es hacer la fila, maldición las estúpidas tijeras que cargaba conmigo siempre, eran mis favoritas, lastima, a veces tienes que dejar ir lo que amas, las tire a la basura y por obvias razones tuve que formarme de nuevo, estúpida fila, estúpido detector de metales._

_La fila avanzo rápido y mi vuelo sale en veinte minutos, solo tres personas y podre al fin irme de aquí, todo comienza a darme vueltas en el estomago y siento una opresión muy fuerte en el pecho, es mas sentía que se me iba el aire, solo espero no vomitar ese sándwich que comí hace un rato._

_Pase el detector sin problemas, llego la hora, adiós LA, hola nueva vida._

-West-

_**Esta corto lo se pero no pude evitar cortarlo ahí, gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta breve actualización de mi parte y por su tiempo dedicado a leer.**_

_**Agradezco a:**_

_**loverxanime: Amiga tu siempre aquí apoyándome y todo, te quiero como no tienes idea, gracias por todo, quiero una actualización tuya o llorare :D**_

_**AsukaMiyamoto: Amiga gracias por todo tkm, espero leer esa historia tuya de nuevo, me hace feliz leerte :)**_

_**Hime-chan196: Gracias por todo, sabes que yo adoro tu historia y me gusto lo original de ella, ya quiero saber que ocurre  
><strong>_

_**Mr Rex: Mi maestra significa mucho que me apoyes en este proyecto, un comentario tuyo me pone muy feliz, gracias por todo es un honor y muero por tus historias.**_

_**¿Merece un review? ¿Si? ¿No? Lo dejare a su criterio gracias por leer **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Lo se, tarde como siempre, ademas de que es bastante corto pero disfrútenlo.**

**VicTORIous NO me pertenece, solo el dolor y sufrimiento de la historia son mios**

POV JADE

_Pase el detector sin problemas, llego la hora, adiós LA, hola nueva vida._

-West- _Escuche mi apellido, con esa voz tan conocida, a la vez tan molesta, tan dulce, hermosa, suave, estúpida y fastidiosa. ¿Qué más da si no volteo? Después de todo a esta altura nada puede detenerme pero… _

-¿Realmente te iras sin despedirte?-

-Al parecer alguien no sabe mantener su promesa, me gusto mas como me trataste en la escuela- _Es lo que le digo sin voltear y siguiendo mi camino para abordar._

-Tienes razón pero… solo… olvídalo Jade- _En mi mente solo estaba sigue tu camino y no mires atrás, solo sigue pero… algo dentro de mi me decía gira, no la dejes ir, atrápala y…_

Gire y vi como comenzaba a caminar pero me regrese y la tome del brazo, sus ojos se comenzaban a nublar, pero se mantenía fuerte frente a mi.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Me dejarías hacerte cinco preguntas más?-

-Tienes dos minutos y ya pasaron treinta segundos-

-¿Te vas por mi culpa?-

-No y si, la culpa no es tuya Vega, es mía por… es mía aunque también algo tienes de culpa sabes- _Me dirigió una tímida sonrisa_

-¿Por cuánto tiempo te iras?-

-Para siempre-

-¿Cuál es tu destino?-

-Alejarme de aquí para… dejar de sufrir y comenzar a vivir y quizá algún día poder mirar atrás y reírme del dolor o quizá recordar con una sonrisa esto que ahora siento y que me mata lentamente-

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para detenerte?-

-No hay nada, ya tome mi decisión, pero… merezco aunque sea una respuesta de tu parte ¿no crees?-

-Supongo que si-

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias? ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué quieres que me quede?-

-Creí que solo era una pregunta-

-Oye yo te conteste siete-

-Te contestare con mi siguiente pregunta-

-De acuerdo-

_En ese momento una de las que trabajan en el aeropuerto me dijo que era la última llamada para abordar el avión._

-Entonces… lo ultimo y luego…-

-¿Esto haría que tú cambiaras de opinión Jade?- _Ella se fue acercando lentamente hacia mi y yo hacia lo mismo, mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir y las de ella también. Sentía su agitada respiración chocar contra mi rostro, pero yo no… sé que no debo, ella merece algo mejor que yo, solo le traería sufrimiento. Si lo hago quizá la pueda lastimar mas, mejor cortar a fondo esto, mejor dejarlo así. Sentí un leve rose de sus labios y me separe de inmediato, no paso nada en realidad._

-Escucha yo… ya no quiero seguir así, no me detendrá porque yo solo quiero una cosa… tu felicidad. Perdóname por ahora hacerte esto, por todo lo que te hice, por hacerte esto pero… fue inevitable enamorarme de ti, ese dolor que me causaba era tan… solo quiero que seas feliz Ve…Tori, solo eso y para ello debo alejarme-

_Comenzaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos, me dolía como mi cada lagrima que ella derramase fuere un acido corrosivo que quemaba mi corazón._

-Pero tú podrías…-

-Solo lastimarte, así que adiós Tori, mi vuelo esta por despegar-

-Solo déjame un recuerdo-

-Ya no quiero que sigamos sufriendo-

-Por favor-

_Me acerque lentamente a ella y la bese fue tan cálido, tan suave, tan dulce pero tan apasionado, tan perfecto pero a la vez tan imperfecto._

-perdóname pero… es lo mejor para las dos-

_Me gire y contiene mi camino hacia el avión, el mundo se detuvo para mi, aquí acababa todo, aquí comenzaba mi dolor o mi felicidad. Solo quiero que ella sea feliz, adiós Victoria Vega, adiós amor._

_Subí al avión y comenzó a despegar, "Muchos le dicen amor pero yo prefiero llamarle dolor". Fuiste el mas grande amor de mi vida Vega, te amo, pero te olvidare por que como se lo dije a ella ES LO MEJOR._

**¿Que opinan? Espero que haya sido de su agrado, muchas gracias por leer, ¿Merece un review?**_  
><em>

**Agradezco**** a:**

**AsukaMiyamoto: Mi amiga, perdóname por la espera pero aquí esta, sabes que también te adoro profundamente amiga, sabes que también soy tu fan pero yo sigo aquí esperando una actualización tuya o algo T-T, así que tu sufrimiento es karma después de todo :D. Te adoro amiga  
><strong>

**Hime-chan196: Amiga aquí de nuevo actualizando, espero que te guste, pero pues ya que se dio la oportunidad pues quiero que actualices, amo tu historia quiero leer mas,sabes que es verdad. Bueno cuídate y disfrútalo.**

**loverxanime: Pues valla le vas a romper la pierna, no creo que eso sea tan sencillo, y lo de secuestrarla para que admita lo que siente por Tori menos; yo te ayudo, entre las dos si podemos :D. Espero que actualices pronto tus historias. Sabes que te hipersupermega aprecio, adoro, quiero y mucho mas. Siempre logras sacarme una sonrisa enorme.  
><strong>

**LindsayWest: Lo se tardo mucho T-T la vida no me da un pequeño respiro pero de repente quiero escribir para sacar algo de inspiración y tortura. No me da siempre, pero si escribes solo por escribir no sabe igual. Espero que te guste, espero también leer algo tuyo, sabes que eres increíble.**

**robertdavidac: Antes que nada una enorme disculpa por no contestarte antes, enserio, disfruto muchísimo conversar contigo, me enseñas muchísimo, solo tenme un poco de paciencia y te juro que podre platicar horas contigo, sabes que es de lo mejor y lo que mas me gusta hacer. Cambiando de tema, espero que veas algo distinto en Jade y si ella teme a sufrir y a hacer sufrir a Tori, ella solo quiere que sea feliz con alguien mas. Cuenta me opinas y espero que te guste.**

**Mr. Rex: Mi amiga y maestra, sabes que te admiro, que eres de las mejores escritoras de por aquí, espero que te guste este capitulo y si, sabes que me encanta cortar los episodios así, le da drama y emoción a la historia :D. Yo sigo aquí esperando una actualización tuya, por favor actualiza pronto, amo como escribes.**

**MariianaGL: No tienes porque pedir perdón, al contrario, yo te debo un gracias enorme por comentar, enserio muchas gracias, pero yo espero también una actualización tuya, ya quiero saber que ocurrirá, me gusta el camino que esta tomando la trama. Me encanta la historia.**

**DK-sudi: Te agradezco inmensamente que me dejaras los reviews, sabes que yo admiro inmensamente tu trabajo, tus historias, todo, me agradas muchísimo a pesar de que no te conozco en persona, se que eres increible.**

**Gracias por entrar, leer, comentar, entrar, por los nuevo lectores, por todo, gracias enserio, me hacen muy feliz. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Si, aquí estoy de nuevo, lo se tardo años y cosas por el estilo, pero bueno, aquí estoy. Espero que disfruten el capitulo.**_  
><em>

**Ahora VicTORIous no me pertenece, solamente la historia es mía.**

_¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde aquel día? Esa era una de las preguntas más importantes y a la cual yo no tenía respuesta, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo… o quizá no lo suficiente._

_Aun lo recuerdo como si aquella tarde que tome el avión hubiese sido apenas ayer, el día que el transcurso del tiempo me dejo de importar, mi razón para seguir desde el momento en que se metió en mi vida era ella. Aunque habían pasado tanto años, yo aun la recordaba, ella era parte de mi aun, pero… el tiempo si pasa aunque no lo sienta, quizá si no viera tanta televisión su rostro ya se me hubiese olvidado aquella piel color canela y esos ojos marrones que apuesto a que a mas de uno han encantado._

_¿Qué fue de mí? Es algo que no tiene mucha importancia después de todo, ¿A quien podría interesarle? Ni siquiera a mi me importa mucho, quizá todos tengan razón y exagero la situación, tal vez si hago una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Pero… cada día mi meta es cambiar eso, es raro que mi meta sea olvidarte, pero es lo que me mantiene aquí aun después de todo ¿No es así?_

_Aun así intentare recapitular un poco de lo que paso en tanto tiempo, aun recuerdo el día que llegue a mi nueva vida, en la ciudad al aterrizar llovía fuertemente y hacia un frio que se penetraba hasta lo mas profundo de mi ser, pero… aun así sentía un calor inexplicable dentro de mi, que emanaba de mi ser, tal vez si no me hubiese llevado un recuerdo tuyo todo hubiese sido mas fácil. Tú me pediste un recuerdo pero en ese momento si hubiese dicho que no, pero sé que si pudiera volver en el tiempo lo haría otra vez, aunque ese recuerdo sea el mas doloroso también es el mas feliz que tengo, eso es patético y lo se, pero no puedo hacer nada contra eso._

_En fin, al llegar tome un taxi ya que aun debía conseguir un auto, para mi desgracia no llevaba sobrilla y yo junto con mis cosas, a pesar de que solo era una maleta ya que mi padre ya había mandado traer todo lo demás a mi nuevo departamento, el cual el escogió con gusto ya que su sueño se cumplía y el mio se derrumbaba. En fin, al llegar a mi nuevo hogar desempaque y después de una semana comencé a adaptarme un poco y empecé a asistir a mi nueva escuela. Aunque cada día me sentía más y mas vacía por dentro, los números me daban sueño y solo agrandaban mi pena, reprobé casi todos los exámenes, a mi padre casi le da un infarto. Quizá podría intentar poner atención a mis clases, lo intente y poco a poco comenzaba a entender los números, el primer año fue duro pero logre salir bastante bien al final del curso. Mi padre estaba completamente feliz, incluso el día que termino el ciclo fue a verme a mi apartamento, cenamos como nunca lo habíamos echo, como familia, además de que trajo una sorpresa con el, llevo a Cat y a Beck a visitarme. _

_Fue el día mas tranquilo de mi vida, desde hace mucho no me sentía así de feliz, los chicos se quedaron una semana conmigo, de visita, mi padre paso a retirarse al día siguiente, pero vi algo que jamás creí ver, me sonrió, abrazo y despidió con un beso en la frente. Antes de que él se fuera tome las suficientes fuerzas como para decirle lo que quería. Recuerdo cada palabra perfectamente:_

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo antes de que te vallas?-

-Claro hija que ocurre-

-Tú sabes que mejore mucho, estoy centrada en mis estudios y sabes que mejorare más, me gustaría pedirte algo…-

-¿Cuánto quieres? Déjame adivinar, lo quieres para cambiar tu auto-

-No quiero dinero… me gustaría estudiar por las tardes- _Aun veo su rostro con confusión en el._

-Claro hija, ¿Qué quieres estudiar?-

-Quiero seguir con mis clases de artista, vi una escuela aquí cerca y se ve que es tan buena como Hollywood Arts, así que… ¿Qué piensas?- _Su car paso a una dura y fría expresión como la de siempre, pero luego algo paso_

-Volveré el próximo año para ver como sigues en la escuela, quiero ver mejores notas, es mas quiero excelencia… en las dos escuelas, suerte hija-

_Desde entonces seguí con mis clases, además de que aunque fuese en la tarde seguí con lo que mas amaba, pasaron vario años y llego el día de mi graduación, me gradué con honores de la escuela de contabilidad, mi padre estuvo en primera fila junto con Cat, Beck y esta vez con Robbie y André. Al verlos ahí te recuerdo y quisiera que estuvieras ahí pero… sé que ahora debes ser feliz, era lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza ya que la ultima vez que supe de ti fue con una platica ocasional con Cat, ella me dijo que tu has tenido varios estelares en Broadway._

_Mi padre también fue a mi graduación en mi nueva escuela de Artes, al salir tuve varios llamados, incluso en ese entonces cante en varios programas en Inglaterra._

_Mi vida se arregló casi por completo, ahora tengo más de lo que hubiese podido soñar, así que… aquí estoy yo. Ahora trabajo en la empresa de mi padre, me llaman varias veces para presentarme en varios espectáculos muy importantes, como varios premios; además de que me contratan varias veces para dar conciertos por varias partes del mundo, ahora grabo una nueva película para el cual tengo el estelar._

_Mi padre acepto mi carrera además de que cumplí y ahora trabajo con el, mis amigos tienes papeles en la película, Beck es mi protagonista y Cat también participa como mi mejor amiga, en la película, André además de participar en la película claro escribe y me ayuda con la música que el y yo cantamos junto con Cat y Beck, como en los viejos tiempos. Robbie ahora tiene un programa de comedia junto con Rex. Él y Cat terminaron juntos, ¿Quién no lo veía venir? Debido a ella también algunas veces frecuentamos._

_Mis amigos y yo estamos más unidos que antes y mi relación con mi padre va cada vez mejor. Beck y yo salimos aun, con el me la paso muy bien y creo que gracias a el podre olvidarme de Vega._

_¿Qué paso con ella? Es muy famosa en Broadway, la llaman para varios programas, películas, incluso hace poco grano un premio por su hermosa voz, quizá este año compitamos por el mismo premio, si es así no asistiré obviamente. _

_Ella logro todo lo que deseaba y más, al igual que yo, lo que nos retoma al día de hoy, me siento lo suficientemente fuerte para poder decirlo, te puedo decir Victoria Vega que ya no me duele tu recuerdo. Apuesto que tú lo hiciste hace tiempo pero… hoy puedo decirte que ya no me lastimas, solo eres un hermoso recuerdo ahora._

-Lista princesa-

-Si, vamos Beck-

_Es un restaurante hermoso, cenamos, todo es perfecto, cinco años de novios es algo que celebrar después de todo, a mis veintitrés años es bastante tiempo compartido con una persona ¿No lo creen? Pues si, aunque ustedes no lo puedan creer llevo cinco años saliendo con Beck, el lleno el espacio en mi vida, él consiguió hacer que volviese a ver una pequeña luz que se asoma en el horizonte de mi vida. _

-Jade hoy es el día, quiero pedirte algo…- _Él se arrodillo frente a mi y saco un anillo de su bolsa eh hizo la pregunta _- Mira te amo, no quiero separarme de ti, no de nuevo, así que… ¿Unirías tu vida con la mía?- _Se lo que pasa por su mente, aquel retorcido y extraño sentimiento de dolor en el momento en que me aleje de él y de todo._

-Nada me haría más feliz, ahora mi vida si es perfecta gracias a ti-

-¿Eso es un…?-

-Si, claro que si-

_Es un día intenso, quizá el más intenso de mi vida, claro desde aquel hermoso recuerdo de años atrás, cuando comencé a vivir. _

_Al llegar a casa, me paro un segundo frente a la puerta," al parecer lloverá" ¿Por qué me pasa esa afirmación por la cabeza? No lo se, quizá es el hecho de que me agrada la lluvia o de que una corriente helada me golpea de pronto. _

_Abro la puerta y me dejo caer en el sofá. Enciendo el televisor, las noticias, nunca me ah gustado verlas, no lo se, a veces es mejor no estar enterada de lo que ocurre alrededor; mejor cambiar el canal, pero antes de cambiar veo una noticia y prefiero mirar un poco. Aun no lo puedo creer, quizá era una mala broma del destino, no podía ser cierto después de todo. Como puede ser que un instante pueda cambiar tu vida. Siento una fuerte punzada en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta._

_Llamo al aeropuerto y pido unos boletos para el próximo vuelo a Los Ángeles, creí que jamás volvería y mucho menos en estas circunstancias. Es momento de afrontar el pasado después de todo, al final creo que siempre te alcanza._

_**Ahora, gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, es un honor, ahora, tengo que decírselos de una vez, tengo listo el final de esta historia, el cual sera el próximo capitulo. Sera mi final original, pero unos días después de publicarlo publicare uno alternativo. Ustedes decidan.**_

**_Agradezco_**_** a:**_

_**Hime-chan196: Amiga, extraño muchísimo leerte, no tienes idea, sabes que te aprecio mucho y que tu historia me encanta, así que espero que actualices pronto, me gusta mucho la forma en que narras. Espero que disfrutes este capitulo :D  
><strong>_

_**AsukaMiyamoto: Amiga, sabes que siempre te eh admirado, ademas de que te quiero mucho, espero que todo lo que te detiene desaparezca, ademas de que espero que actualices pronto. Sabes que te admiro.**_

_** LindsayWest: Amiga, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, si, lo mio lo mio es el drama y eso de hacer que se sienta un nudo en la garganta y un dolor en el pecho. Pero bueno, espero que te guste, y como vez el siguiente es el capitulo "final". Te debo mucho amiga, tkm.**_

_**loverxanime: Me gusto una parte, incluso si me paso por la cabeza ponerlo jajajaja. Tori tras el avión, haciendo que la dejen subir porque Jade West lleva una deuda de un millón de dolares o que lleva un dinamita y hará volar el avión y debe detenerla. Aunque hubiese ido fuera de todo hubiese sido increíble ponerlo. xD Espero que te guste el capitulo amiga. Tu me debes aunque sea una actualización eh**_

_**MariianaGL: Pues si, aunque sea un beso de despedida se merecían después de todo, pero las cosas suceden por algo ¿No?, o quizá es el error de tu vida que hará que el mundo explote... ok no. Espero que sea de tu agrado el capitulo. Y espero actualización tuya.**_

**DK-sudi: Amiga, sabes que enserio me atrapo tu historia, quiero saber cuando podre leerte de nuevo, me encanta tu historia. A mi también me encantaría conocerte, se ve que eres una gran persona, gracias por todo, yo tengo mucho que agradecerte por seguir mis historias.  
><strong>

**gabriela 0012: El próximo capitulo es el "final". Es un detalle muy lindo de tu parte que compartas tu opinión conmigo sobre mi trabajo, sabes, me hace muy feliz que una escritora tan buena como tu, le gusten mis historias. Yo admiro mucho tu trabajo, espero que actualices pronto tus historia, eres muy buena.**

**sweetasbibble: Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, me hace muy feliz, espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado. Me gusta mucho tu historia, sabes que me encanta por completo tu historia y espero que actualices pronto. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Años, siglos, no recuerdo, hace cuanto que no actualizaba? en fin, una disculpa pero... apuesto a que ahora lo que realmente quieren mis lectores (si queda alguno) es leer el final. Entonces, DISFRUTEN.**

**VicTORIous NO me pertenece, de ser así, no hubiese terminado de ese modo.**

POV JADE

_Jamás había tenido tanto miedo en toda mi vida, es como si no me dejaran respirar, como si oprimieran mi pecho y el aire no llegara a mis pulmones. Me tambaleo un poco, no quiero abrir esa puerta, tengo miedo de verla, de enfrentarme a lo que escape, pero sé que es momento. _

_Temerosa abro con delicadez la puerta, como si fuese a romperse con un mal movimiento, es como un espejismo, un sueño o una pesadilla, realmente no estoy segura. Jade West asustada de Tori Vega que mierda que me sienta tan mal, rendida por ella y el dolor._

_Y entonces la vi, ahí estaba ella, con un aspecto fantasmal, como si no estuviera realmente en el cuarto conmigo. Pero aun tenía esos enormes ojos cafés y una piel color canela aunque un poco pálida. Me miraba atónita, si poder creer que estuviese ahí, que había vuelto. Por ella, por la misma razón por la que me fui, porque la amo, la ame y la seguiré amando._

_No sé que decirle ahora, es tan parecida a como la recuerdo pero también es tan distinta. Se ve más hermosa, más adulta, sus rasgos son más definidos, sus ojos más luminosos, sus labios más deseables. Pero también se ve más decaída, la veo débil, cansada, más indiferente._

_De mis labios sale un débil –_Tori_-Ella no responde, creo que ni siquiera me ha oído. Solo observa un punto en la puerta por donde acabo de entrar. Doy un paso lento, me acerco un poco más, no tengo no la menor idea de que decirle pero…_

-Vete por favor… Jade- _Esas cuatro palabras cargaban tanto resentimiento y odio que sentí como me apuñalo letra por letra. _

-Tori, sé que…-

-Lárgate Jade, no quiero verte, ni hoy ni nunca- _Yo solo veía sus ojos, eran hermosos, pero ahora me veían distinto, con odio._ _Sus ojos estaban llenos de rencor, resentimiento, dolor e indiferencia. _

-Escucha bien, yo solo vine a…-

-Maldita sea Jade, que acaso los años te han dejado sorda. Quiero que te largues de una puta vez. No sabes de cómo me molesta tu presencia, que no te das cuenta que yo no quiero saber nada de ti-

_Había conseguido lo que por tanto tiempo había buscado, tenía todo su odio. Felicidades Jade lo conseguiste, ahora puedes morir en paz sabiendo que no quiere ni verte, que te odia con el alma. ¿Por qué no estas feliz? ¿Qué no tú la aléjate de ti? ¿No la trataste como basura? ¿No escapaste de ella? ¿Luchaste? ¿Lo intentaste? Pues ahora vive y no mires atrás. _

_Disfruta las consecuencias de tus actos. Saborea el dulce sabor de esas duras y frías palabras, que sientes que son dientes que se clavan en tu alma y la desgarran. Disfruta su amarga forma de mirarte. ¿Dónde quedo el amor que veías día con día en el pasado? Un pasado que duele tanto, que lo ves tan claro como si hubiese sido ayer ¿Aun crees que puedes recuperar esa mirada que te tenía? Ahora solo vez odio y no lo aceptas._

_El ángel con alas blancas llenas de luz ya no está, está muerto ahora. Aunque sería mejor decir asesinado, asesinado por ti. Que no lo ves, aquel contraste de ángel término. Ahora lo único que ves es rencor, odio, resentimiento. Así que dime ¿Qué harás Jade? ¿Escaparas de nuevo? _

_Pero la miro a los ojos, aquel aire de autoritarismo se fue tan rápido como llego, no tiene fuerzas, está muy débil, está herida. El hermoso ángel está perdiendo fuerzas y lo estoy viendo desplomarse, del mismo modo en que una pequeña gota resbala por mi mejilla. Igual que como cae una de su rostro, no sé si por el dolor de la herida o de una peor que yo le eh hecho._

_Y si, si me amaba ya no lo hace más, si yo la amaba y aun lo hago qué más da si todo termino. Si ella me odia, si yo mate todo lo que había, un futuro, un sueño. Aquellos besos que nunca le di, los sueños que nunca cumplimos, los problemas que no resolvimos, las peleas que no tuvimos, las palabras que no compartimos, todos los momentos que no vivimos y cada segundo lejos de ella. No los recuperare, de eso estoy segura. De que fui una estúpida al no intentarlo, al no luchar. Perdí todo eso al irme, pero… No perderé un segundo más y lo puedo jurar._

-Bien Vega, el tiempo no me dejo sorda. Nunca obedezco a lo que me dicen, nunca escucho a quien debería. Aprendí por la mala que debo hacer ahora y sabes que… No me voy a mover de aquí porque nunca te eh escuchado y no voy a empezar hoy-

_Sus ojos demostraban confusión, como si yo hubiese enloquecido. Después de eso hizo una mueca de dolor, se tocó la lastimada realizado por el infeliz, levanto su mano frente a su cara y la sangre hizo acto de presencia en la habitación. Oprimió un botón al lado de su cama y los médicos llegaron de inmediato, me obligaron a salir pero no termina así, creo que se lo deje claro ya que le grite que volvería que debía hablar con ella. Ahora sé qué debo hacer, primero debía ir a comprar algo. Sabía que era tiempo, tiempo de luchar, tiempo de intentar. _

_Al volver todos estaban ahí, todos. Y tenía algo importante que hacer ahora. Beck estaba al lado mío y llego el momento de hacerlo. No sé cómo hacerlo pero… _

-Eres libre-

-Espera ¿Qué?-

-Ya me escuchaste Jade, es tu felicidad, es todo lo que quiero-

-Tú… ¿lo sabias?-

-Siempre lo supe, la gente no se aleja de todo solo porque si sabes-

-Pero yo… tú no…-

-Espera, déjame quitarte esto- Tomo mi mano y me quito el anillo- Ahora sí… antes de que digas otra cosa, prométeme algo… Quiero que seas feliz, que estés con ella, que disfrutes segundo a segundo el tiempo perdido. ¿Me lo prometes?-

-Beck yo no…-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-s- supongo que… yo… s-si Beck-

-Adiós Jade, te amo- _Me dio un beso en la frente y camino a la salida. Ya lejos, se giró, sonrió y me grito- _Es precioso, creo que le encantara, te juro que dirá si- _Se fue, era todo, perdí a mi novio, pero… creo que gane al mejor amigo. Y ahora ganare algo más._

-¿Me permitiría pasar a ver a Vega?- _El doctor me miro de un modo que no pude descifrar. _

-Lo siento pero no puede por el momento, está en terapia intensiva, hubo algunas complicaciones con la herida, ahora está en terapia intensiva y….-

-Espere un segundo… ¿Cómo esta ella en realidad?-

-Ella está en terapia intensiva ahora. Como te dije hubo algunas complicaciones-

-No estoy segura si cree que soy estúpida o el estúpido es usted. Aunque espero que sea la segunda si no quiere que lo golpee. Ahora, dígame la verdad, dejemos las mentiras… sangro frente a mis ojos- _Recordé aquella escena y sentí que las lágrimas caerían, pero amenazo ahora a alguien y no debo llorar –Ahora, preguntare de nuevo ¿Cómo esta ella?-_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Espere dos días y dos noches en aquel hospital, no pensaba moverme de ahí ni un segundo, dos días desde que la vi por última vez, pero saben, juro que fue una espera más larga que los años que pase lejos de este lugar. Cat me despertó esa mañana, me dijo que debía ir a arreglarme, que hoy podría ver a Vega. Realmente no quería alejarme pero… era necesario que me alejara. _

_Tuve estos dos días para planear todo, todos ayudaron, su familia, nuestros amigos, los miembros del hospital, ahora era mi turno de actuar. Estaba arreglada y lista para actuar, traía unos jeans negro y una camisa roja, me recordó a los tiempos de mi escuela. Mire y me quede un segundo en el pasado, pero… ahora mirare a mi presente._

_Entro a su habitación, se lo que pasara ahora, pero no me importa, no la dejare ir esta vez. Se ve más débil, más frágil._

-Jade… creo que no me entendiste bien el otro día… quiero que te vayas-

-Yo no quiero irme-

-¿Creí que eso querías?- _Vaya, aprendió a defenderse, fue un golpe bajo, eso sí me dolió, sentí como flaquee un poco pero me mantuve firme._

-Yo nunca quise irme, sabes algo, si me fui fue porque pensé que tu felicidad no estaba con migo, pero sabes ahora creo que sé que debí hacer años atrás, no puedo cambiar el pasado, pero sabes, puedo cambiar el presente-

_Las lágrimas rodaron de pronto, y yo ya no las soportaba más. Te convertiste en una maldita y estúpida sentimental Jade, ciertamente me das pena, pero la gente cambia, el destino también lo hace, todo puede cambiar._

-Jade yo no creo que…-

-Espera, antes de que digas otra cosa…. Necesito decirte algo, que me calle por tantos años-

-Por favor Jade yo no…-

-Te amo Tori, siempre te amé… yo no pude decírtelo antes por cobarde, quise escapar de ello, por eso me aleje, porque te amo Tori y eso… eso nunca cambiara-

_Me vio expectante, creo que se lo dije muy rápido o algo así, supongo que debe procesarlo y en su estado… _

-¿Este es el momento en que yo digo, también te amo Jade, ahora me levantaré de la cama, y todo acabará así? ¿Eso crees? ¿Crees que puedes llegar y decirme todo eso que dices sentir y que yo voy a perdonarte? ¿Crees que esto funcionara? Jade, ya no soy la niña que conociste, por favor vete… necesito descansar-

-Bien, pues… no me iré de aquí, si es necesario me quedare aquí toda mi vida para que me perdones-

-Jade deja de hacer estupideces y lárgate-

-Bien, si eso quieres...-_ Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar, si cree que me rindo fácil y ella gano, está equivocada_. _Me paro en seco –_Pero antes… dime que tú no sientes nada por mí, dime que ya no me quieres, dime que no mueres porque ese beso del aeropuerto se repita. Vamos, dímelo y me voy. Pero que sea sincero, viéndome a los ojos-

_Camino a su camilla, me acerco poco a poco y jamás pensé que volvería a tocar su mano, la tomo entre la mías, espero, quiero escuchar que lo diga._

-Dímelo Vega, quiero escucharlo-

-Yo ya no te…-_Me comienzo a acercar a sus labios, no la dejare ir- _No siento nada por ti Ja…-_Siento como su respiración choca con la mía, me recargo en la almohada, un poco más cerca y ya es mía, me apodero de sus labios, no voy a detenerme, ella lo corresponde y es lo único que importa, comienzo a intensificarlo, es tan dulce. Lo único que quiero es que dure para siempre, pone su mano en mi mejilla y siento que mi corazón se va a salir de su sitio. Es mejor de lo que podía recordar, es como si todo el dolor se hubiese ido. Pero me falta el aire y es hora que acabe._

_Me separo al fin de ella y ahí está, lo que me moría por ver, aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas._

-Jade, esto… no está bien, tu y yo no podemos ser nada-

-¿Por qué? Si por lo que veo aun me amas-

-¿No cambiaste nada cierto?-

-No, pero… ¿Me perdonaste ya?-

-No Jade, las cosas no se solucionan con un beso, esto es real, no es como si todo se solucionara así, crees que yo no sufrí cuando te largaste sin que te importara nada-

-Espera ¿Qué? Tú crees que no me dolió irme, ¿eres estúpida o qué?-

-Y a este paso no solucionaremos nada Jade-

-Está bien, ¿Qué debo hacer para que me perdones?-

-Lo único que quiero que hagas es… lo que no hiciste antes, hablar de lo que pasa, lo que sientes, hablar solamente de nosotras es todo-

-Lo que tratas de decir es que ¿Lo único que quieres es que hablemos?-

-Si-

-Eso es ten estúpido, pensar que eso era todo-

-Si quieres llamo a seguridad para que te saquen-

_Hablamos como cuatro horas, pero fue… increíble, nada incomodo, tan fluido, lo que paso, lo que pase, esos pequeños instantes que disfrutamos juntas y los que nos faltaron por estar distantes. Ella me dio un susto de muerte de nuevo ya que comenzó a sentirse mal y me sacaron a la fuerza de nuevo. Pero creo que al final todo se arregló supuestamente, pero era hora de ver como estábamos aunque ella lo puso más difícil y… bueno no acabo nada bien_

-Entonces… tú ibas a casarte con Beck-

-… Sí, pero…. yo tenía la mentalidad de olvidarte-

-¿Y qué te hizo cambiar? ¿El hecho del accidente?-

-Yo…-

-Y si nada hubiese pasado… ¿Hubieses vuelto?- _ella tenía razón, yo no hubiese vuelto, nada de esto estaría pasando ahora_

-No yo no estaría aquí, me hubiera casado con Beck e intentaría olvidarte aun… pero no lo conseguiría, sabes, porque fui una estúpida por esperar a que esto pasara para darme cuenta de que no puedo olvidarte-

-Pero que no lo vez, tu no hubieses vuelto-

-Porque haces un drama de todo Vega-

-Es que no lo ves, si yo no estuviese tendida aquí después del accidente tú no…-

-Si, lo sé no hubiese vuelto, pero te diré una cosa, yo no puedo cambiar el hecho de que hace tiempo escape de esto que sentía, como tampoco cambiare el hecho de lo que te paso, porque no puedo cambiar el pasado. Y sabes, si tienes toda la razón, yo no estaría aquí, pero ahora estoy contigo. Este es mi ahora, este, no hay otra opción y hare hasta lo imposible para que me perdones, porque… yo estoy dispuesta a cambiar mi presente y mi futuro, contigo y… solo contigo. Pero si después de esto quieres que te deje en paz, me iré, pero volveré el tiempo que… todos los días, hasta que me perdones-

-…-

-Yo entiendo-

_Me di la vuelta, yo sé que le cuesta trabajo perdonarme pero… mierda por qué es tan estúpidamente orgullosa ahora, debo hacer que me perdone ya. Salí de la habitación estoy comenzando a desesperarme de esto. _

_Paso un día más, me estaba muriendo en la sala de espera, todo el día de hoy no me dejaron verla, yo sé que debo esforzarme más pero… yo no soy de las que ruegan. Debo hacer un mayor esfuerzo, pero… no va conmigo._

_No estoy segura que día es hoy, ciertamente no recuerdo fechas ahora, pero hay un clima frio, llueve. Sé cuál es el mes pero ¿Qué día es? Es de madrugada, las 5:40 según mi reloj. Ayer ya que no me dejarían ver a Tori fui a ducharme, cambiarme y comer algo. Y otra vez no dormí más de 2 horas. Estoy así desde que Tori está aquí. Creo que fue hace cuatro días. Y me está cobrando factura el sueño._

_Pero aun no puedo dormir, aunque este en la cómoda cama del hotel no puedo dormir. Solo pienso en ella, todo el tiempo. Pase de" cerca de unos tres pasos a casi te olvido" a" muero por ti de nuevo"._

_Hoy es el cuarto o quinto día, pero sé que debo actuar hoy, hoy me dejaran verla, hoy se lo diré. Las visitas comienzan a las ocho, así que paso todo el tiempo ensayando en mi mente lo que le diré. Además de que prepare todo para hoy. Todos me ayudaron Cat, Robbie, André, los padres de Tori, hasta Trina. Y desde ayer trabajamos para acabar todo a tiempo._

_Compre lo necesario, soborne a algunos y ahora solo falta hablar con Tori. Al fin son las ocho y puedo entrar. Pasó sin tocar y ella me mira, cada día más pálida, cada día más débil, cada día más hermosa, pero ahora me ve y… ¿sonríe?_

-¿Por qué me ves con esa estúpida sonrisa Vega?-

-Porque iba a perdonarte-

-¿Ibas?-

-Sí, pensé las cosas y creo que… iba a perdonarte-

-¿Ibas?-

-Iba pero me llamaste Vega así que…-

-Es mi forma de llamarte "Vega"-

-Entonces… West, creo que está bien por ahora-

_Me senté a su lado un rato más, no dijimos nada, se apoyó en mí y se quedó dormida. Era igual a un ángel, mi ángel, pronto solo mío. Ella al fin despertó. Llego la hora._

_-_Buenos días dormilona-

-¿Cuánto dormí?-

-Aproximadamente… cuatro días-

-¿Qué?!- _estaba completamente asustada, comencé a reír de pronto_

-No puedo creer que cayeras tan fácil-

-¿No dejaras de molestarme aunque sea tu novia cierto?-

-Espera un segundo, tú y yo no somos novias-

-¿A no?- _Su sonrisa se desvaneció_

-No, y eso se arregla ahora…- _Me levante y me hinque frente a su cama, la mire a los ojos y saque de mi chamarra negra una cajita, la abrí y pronuncie las líneas de mi vida_- Victoria Vega, mejor conocida por mí como… "Vega", me harías el honor de… ¿Serias mi es…?-

-Si-

-Oye aun no terminaba Vega, arruinaste me momento, estuve ensañando toda la maldita mañana sabes-

-Disculpa-

-¿En qué me quede?-

-Serias mi…

-¿Serias mi esposa?... yo no te ofrezco una vida tranquila, sino un insulto cada que interrumpas y unos celos que te encerraría en nuestra casa, así que…

-¿Terminaste?-

-Si-

-Entonces… si-

_Me levante y probé sus labios una vez más, dulce, tan verdaderos, tan únicos. Casi en el paraíso. Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos._

_-Bueno, alístate-_

_-¿Para qué?-_

_-Para nuestra boda claro-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Tu vestido lo traerá Cat-_

_-No te puedo ver hasta que se hora, te veo en unas horas-_

_-Pero no crees que es…- Salí y le dije a Cat que esperaba afuera desde hace un rato que podía pasar ahora._

_Me fui a arreglar, un vestido negro sencillo, un poco de maquillaje un peinado sencillo y estaba lista. Cat me dijo que Vega estaba hermosa. Así que comenzaron a meter las sillas para los invitados en un cuarto más grande. Todo estaba listo, lo tenía planeado todo… aunque me falto avisarle a mi padre que iba a casarme y de seguro me matara cuando se entere._

_Eran las nueve de la noche y todo estaba puesto en su sitio, El juez había llegado y yo estaba frente parada frente a él y los invitados. Estaba lista, pero me estaba muriendo del miedo, yo sabía lo que podía pasar._

_Todos tenían los ojos en mí, pero de pronto la puerta se abrí dejando ver a una sonriente Cat tirando flores a su paso. _

_Mi corazón se detuvo por un instante, se me fue el aliento al verla entrar con el hermoso vestido que escogí, se veía su piel canela, sus ojos marrones pardo, la luz que irradiaba era inmensa. Avanzo lentamente en la silla de ruedas, son todo lo que tenía conectado a su liviano cuerpo. Cuando llego hasta mí, me arrodille y bese su mano, tome asiento junto a ella. La ceremonia comenzó._

_Fue tan mágico estar ahí, acepto, acepte, los anillos, las firmas, todo fue hermoso, pero en lo personal mi parte favorita fue cuando dijo que podía besarla. _

_Es el final que cualquiera querría, quien no quiere recuperar a la persona que amas y unir sus vidas, vivir felices, para siempre._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_De ese día, el mejor día de toda mi vida; ya ha pasado aproximadamente dos años, dos largos años, hoy es nuestro aniversario de bodas. Compre las flores más hermosas que encontré en la florería. Menos margaritas claro, la llenaría de flores, hoy en nuestro día especial._

_Encendí mi deportivo y cargue los cuatro enormes ramos de flores en el auto. Estaba ciertamente emocionada, espero que le gusten, son sus favoritas._

_Al llegar a mi destino comencé a descargar las flores y las acomode alrededor de ella, cuando por fin termine, me acerque donde ella, me arrodille y le dije que la amaba con todas mis fuerzas, igual que el día que acepto formar parte de mi vida para siempre._

_FLASHBACK_

-No puedo creer que fuese tan estúpida como para alejarme de ti tanto tiempo-

-Dejemos el pasado donde debe Jade-

-Creo que será mejor que volvamos a tu cuarto… ¿Cómo te sientes?-

_Me mira de un modo distinto, apuesto que pasara tiempo no olvidare su mirada, no lo podría describir pero tenía todo menos felicidad._

-Jade, podrías dejarme hablar con mis padres un segundo… ¿te parece si te veo en la habitación?-

-Claro… yo te veo allá-

_Estaba completamente en mis pensamientos, ya sabía lo que pasaría después de esto, y yo sinceramente intentaba ser fuerte para no romper en llanto frente a ella. Aunque sé que tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentar la verdad._

_Después de un rato, empujando la silla de ruedas de Tori entro Trina con lágrimas en los ojos, creo que esta triste de que su hermanita se casara o de que se casara conmigo. Realmente estaba equivocada en motivos._

_Trina la abrazo fuertemente y después se acercó a mí, me miro a los ojos y me abrazo. Mencionando un tenue gracias en mi oído que me erizo la piel y dejando caer algunas lágrimas en mi cabello. Después me sonrió y se retiró._

_Hace poco me odiaba y ahora… valla creo que es la bienvenida a la familia… o algo así, pero y el gracias ¿a qué se debía? _

_Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Tori con un fuerte quejido que le dio en el abdomen. Me agache y toque su firme vientre._

-Iré por el doctor espera- _Intente levantarme pero me tomo del brazo, me miro y me pidió que no lo hiciera –_No te preocupes pronto pasara todo el dolor-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿Me ayudarías a levantarme?-

-Estas muy débil, no creo que sea una buena idea-

-Con tu ayuda sé que podre-

_Me observo con detenimiento, con esa mirada haría lo que fuera. La levante con cuidado, ella me puso sus manos en mi cuello y se levantó poco a poco hasta estar más o menos a mí altura._

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Las que quieras, esta vez no hay límite para eso-

_Recordó lo del aeropuerto, sonrió y se apoyó en mí_

-¿Por qué adelantaste tanto la boda, por qué no esperar?-

-Te quiero demasiado para esperar-

-Gracias-_ Y ahí estaba de nuevo ese gracias_

-¿Gracias por qué?-

-Por estar en el final conmigo-

-¿E-E-El… final? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Dejemos de fingir de una vez que no sabemos qué ocurrirá dentro de poco tiempo-

_Me quede congelada y estoy segura que ella sintió mi tensión ya me puso más fuerza en su agarre_

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-

-No soy estúpida Jade, o por lo menos no como tú crees. Cada vez me siento peor y… sé que no hay salida de una herida así, de milagro no sangre en la ceremonia-

-Tú… vas a estar bien, yo no dejare que…-_sentí como sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer de su rostro, simplemente no pude terminar de hablar_

-Jade… tengo miedo- _Me vio a los ojos y no supe que decir, era el momento en que yo debía ser fuerte por ella pero me estaba partiendo en pedazos_

-Yo… también, de perderte de nuevo-

-Tú nunca me vas a perder… escucha, quiero que… hagas tres cosas por mi ¿Esta bien?-

-Lo que quieras-

-Después de que…-

-Espera… no lo digas, yo no estoy dispuesta a perderte, si te pasa algo yo… me muero-

-Si me amas como dices… estarás aquí, cumplirás algunas cosas ¿verdad?-

-… no, si te pasa algo… me muero en ese instante-

_Me sonrió, pero sus lágrimas caían continuamente y respiraba fuerte y entre cortado. Pero seguramente yo estaba en un estado similar. Intentaba no mirarla a los ojos para que no escaparan más lágrimas de mis ojos. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y sentía que me faltaba el aire._

-Primero, quiero que encuentres la felicidad y si es con alguien más… inténtalo. Que tu carrera sea un éxito, que triunfes y por ultimo… olvídame-

-¿Qué?!-

-Es lo correcto-

-Estás loca, yo no voy a hacer nada de eso, _se te olvida que no recibo órdenes de nadie, se te olvida que te amo-_

_Su cuerpo comenzó a perder fuerza su agarre disminuyo y la abrace más fuerte, sangraba otra vez, la levante, la iba a poner en su camilla, necesita ayuda, no la perderé de nuevo._

-Esp-pera-

-Necesitas ayuda-

-Es tiempo-

-No, no estoy lista-

-Lo estas, lo prometo-

-No-

-Ven, solo quiero una cosa más, abrázame, no me sueltes, no me sueltes-

_La abrase como nunca, nuestras miradas se encontraron, me acerque a ella y la bese suavemente, nos separamos y se recargo en mi hombro. Cerró los ojos y oprimí el botón que llamaba al doctor sin que me viera. Escuchaba su respiración cada vez más lenta, la abrace más fuerte, no quería que se fuera._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

_Lo inevitable pasó y ahora estoy aquí, frente a su cruz. Y cumplí con ser feliz, con mi carrera y ciertamente le pido una disculpa cada que vengo aquí porque… nunca la olvidare. No pude cumplir eso último. Porque ella vive en mi corazón, y ella cumplió con estar siempre conmigo. La siento igual de cerca que cuando estaba aquí._

_Me arrodillo y aun no creo que la dejara ir, me la arrebataron de nuevo, pero ella me espera y yo iré por ti, solo esperare un poco, es lo mejor._

_FIN_

**_Gracias por seguir esta historia hasta su final. agradezco a:_**

**_victoiousnaomi, AsukaMiyamoto, stelaLTMSYF, loverxanime, LindsayWest, robertdavidac, DK-sudi, MWH98 _****_, , yoshi, victorious, Eclair Rozen, smell-coffee, JORI4EVER, Jorictorious, , Silverke, Mr Rex, beli94 aylc.  
><em>**

**_Ame cada uno de sus comentarios, gracias, por ustedes sigo, por ustedes escribo. Gracias a todos los que comentaron antes, a los que me siguieron desde el principio, y en el final. Un gracias no basta pero..._**

**_Al fin puedo decir que oficialmente esta terminada esta historia así que gracias, nos leemos pronto. E intentare actualizar "el papel de sus vidas" pronto, gracias._**


End file.
